Slaying the Dreamer
by Serah Villiers
Summary: [Complete] When are you asleep? When are you dreaming? What happens when the two get mixed so you don't know what is reality? Yugi has to choose his own reality now.
1. Ever Dream?

Title: Slaying the dreamer  
  
Summary: Yami left 3 months ago without a word to anyone. Yugi is convinced he was kidnapped, but what can he do? What happens when the answer comes to find him?  
  
This is my first chapter fic. I have some idea where this is going, so bear with me okay?   
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own YGO? I own nothing apart from a few cd's. I don't even own this computer!   
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Running. That's all we've been doing for an hour. Well, running and hiding. My legs hurt so much, but Yami says if we stop we'll get caught and have to go back. I don't ever want to go back there. So dark, and cold. And silent.   
  
The halls are now nothing like silent. An alarm is ringing, and there are lights flashing. A man is speaking over an intercom system the same message repeats; "aclyba ec videma", but I don't understand the language.  
  
//Stop.// I almost knock into Yami, he didn't give much warning. This section of hall is dimly lit by a flashing light. Ever couple of seconds I can see my Yami's face, illuminated yellow. There are bruises and cuts all over him, his clothes are all dirty and torn. Like mine.  
  
//Be silent, they're coming.// I try to calm my racing heart as I hear footsteps coming down the hallway adjacent to ours. I can't help but think, if they turn left we're done for. They'd see us and we would have to go back.  
  
"Please turn right, please turn right." I am silenced by Yami's hand which has found it's way over my mouth. //I said be silent.// Oops. My bad.   
  
The two men have picked a great place to have a conversation, they are right at the cross section of the two halls. If they turn around, they may see us. I try to occupy my mind and wait for them to pass by staring at the walls. They are disgusting, they may have once been grey stones, but they are now so wet they have moss growing on them, the whole place smells damp.  
  
The two men salute each other and turn down opposite hallways, not ours. I hear Yami let out a breath then tug my arm. //We have to keep moving, we're almost there hikari.// I nod and follow.  
  
I'm beginning to wonder if we are lost. All of the hallways look the same, and I swear we've past that room before.  
  
//Stop.// Oh, not this again. Baka guards. Oh no, they're coming this way.  
  
"Drec fyo, e caa cusadrehk." This can't be happening, they're headed right for us! //Keep close to the wall, try to breath slowly and deeply.//   
  
One guard rushed past us, and left down another hallway. The other takes his time. Now that he has stepped into the light every few seconds we catch his features. They are all dressed the same, black trousers, boots, jacket, they have goggles over their eyes, and they all carry guns.  
  
This one is particularly careful, he has an outstretched arm checking the shadows in the walls. He's going to find us. Suddenly Yami grabs my hand and takes off, past the guard. The guard hears something, but the halls are so dark. He begins shooting, none hit us, but he is now chasing us and gaining up.  
  
//In here// Yami drags me into a room and shuts the door. I can hear the guard on the other side banging against the heavy metal door, but by now Yami has locked it.   
  
Safe. For now. //The guard will call reinforcements, so now we need a plan// I nod. Looking around I see we have run into one of the medical supply rooms. It is quiet spacious, with a few boxes of supplies scattered. But the room is square.   
  
That's when it dawns on us. The room is square. There is nowhere to hide, and the only door is the one we came in from. We're trapped.   
  
I can hear more guards approaching, four, maybe five. More on the way no doubt. I look at Yami, and in the dim lighting I can see a look of panic on his face. This scares me even more.   
  
The banging on the door gets louder, the men are yelling something in their language. The message over the intercom changes. "Drana ec hu aclyba." I wish I knew what they were saying.   
  
Yami has fallen to the floor, collapsed in defeat. There is no way out, the door has almost broken down now, I can hear the intercom more clearly; "Drana ec hu aclyba."  
  
I have to find a way out, there must be another way. The door is open, I hear a gunshot and then feel pain. //Yugi? Are you okay? Iie, don't leave me aibou, onegai, please don't die!// We were doing so well, we almost got out, where did we go wrong? //Yugi, no! Wake up, Yugi. Please wake up!//  
  
The last thing I hear is the repeated message of the intercom; "Drana ec hu aclyba." I suddenly realise what it means. We've lost. We're stuck here.  
  
"There is no escape."  
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~  
  
The language that the guards are using is Al Bhed (From Final Fantasy 10 - love that game!)   
  
The first message: "Aclyba ec videma" over the intercom means "Escape is futile"  
  
The second message: "Drec fyo e caa cusadrehk" from the guard means "This way, I see something"   
  
The third message over the intercom: "Drana ec hu aclyba" means "There is no escape"  
  
Reviews help me update faster, (hint hint) I know it's short but hopefully I can make the next chapter longer. Please review and tell me what you think. It will get better I promise. 


	2. Wildest Dreams

The last chapter was in Yugi's POV, this chapter will be in the third person POV.  
  
There will be a friendship speech in this, but I have made it funny! I couldn't resist Anzu and Honda bashing in this chapter - but I will be nicer later, promise. I just needed this chapter to be less dramatic than the other parts. Hence the bashing!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
I have to find a way out, there must be another way. The door is open, I hear a gunshot and then feel pain. //Yugi? Are you okay? Iie, don't leave me aibou, onegai, please don't die!// We were doing so well, we almost got out, where did we go wrong? //Yugi, no! Wake up, Yugi. Please wake up!//  
  
The last thing I hear is the repeated message of the intercom; "Drana ec hu aclyba." I suddenly realise what it means. We've lost. We're stuck here.  
  
"There is no escape."  
  
Yugi woke up in a cold sweat, hands gripping his sheets. Glancing over his alarm clock read 4:56. 'That was the same dream as before, only this time we made it further.'  
  
Yugi reached over to his bedside table and took the framed picture. It was a picture of him and Yami, taken by Jou in the park. They were both smiling, well Yami was smirking, Yami standing behind his shorter aibou with his arms around him.  
  
A crystalline tear splashed onto the glass, distorting a figure in the background. Yugi wiped his eyes and the glass and looked closer at the figure, he couldn't make out who it was but the person was definitely watching them.   
  
'Not like it matters who it is.' Yugi put the picture back and walked over to the window looking up at the sky which was now streaked orange and pink. 'Where did you go? Are these dreams real? Am I seeing you? How can you see me if they are only dreams?'  
  
Yugi stayed watching the sky and thinking until his alarm clock rang out signalling that it was time to get ready for school. 'I'll talk to Ryou about it later, maybe he or Bakura will know what's happening.'  
  
Yugi took a shower then made his way downstairs for breakfast where his grandfather welcomed him. "Morning Yugi, you're a little late today aren't you?" Yugi glanced at the clock, he had been thinking about the dream again, and had lost track of time. "Not really."   
  
"Aren't you ready yet?" Jou walked in without knocking - as usual. "Cool, food!" Jou began eating some of the pancakes from the plate on the table.  
  
"Hey! You don't even live here, how come you get to eat our food?" Jou just smiled, his mouth full of pancakes. "Wr gna blte" (Translation: we're gonna be late)  
  
"Iie, I'm almost ready." Yugi picked up his bag and dragged Jou from the pancakes. "Bye Jii-chan!"   
  
"Yug, I was eating! What have I told you about dragging me away from food?" Yugi smiled as they left the Kame Game Shop and headed for school.   
  
"Something wrong, Yug? You're really quiet." Yugi was brought out of his trance. "Er, yeah. I'm fine." Yugi, eager to change the subject started to talk about duel monsters. (Gomen, but I know virtually nothing about the game so I'll skip the actual converstion ^___^)   
  
When they arrived at school (It was a long conversation) they immediately spotted their 'group' of friends; Anzu and Honda. No Ryou.  
  
'Nani? Where's Ryou? Anzu and Honda are here but the one person I actually want to speak to isn't. Kuso.'   
  
"Hey, Honda, is Ryou here today?" Honda looked thoughtful for a moment (Bless him, it was all he could manage) "No I don't think so, why?" "No reason." Yugi faked a smile and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Anyway, I've got this dance audition tonight, you remember me telling you? I hope I do okay, I'm so scared, but I know that with my friends behind me (Here we go) I'll do just fine. I have to believe in the power of friendship and hey, wake up!"  
  
"Huh, wha? Where am I? Jou you're drooling on me man..." Honda wiped his shoulder. Yugi hadn't fallen asleep, he just wasn't listening. (Probably the only thing that saved him)   
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Yugi looked up to see Ryou Bakura running, his silky white hair flowing behind him. He stopped in front of them, panting, his face slightly flushed from running. "I haven't missed the bell have I?"  
  
"No, we were now going to class." Ryou nodded as Anzu spoke up. "No, wait did I tell you about my dance audition?" "We don't have time. Right Jou?" "Right Honda" They both rushed off before the friendship speech was recieted. Anzu ran after them, yelling.  
  
Ryou frowned slightly then turned to Yugi. "Did I miss something?" "I don't know. Ryou, can I talk to you for a moment?" No sooner had he asked the bell rang. "Sure, but can it wait until breaktime?" "Hai."  
  
The two made their way to...math. Sitting by the window, in front of Jou Yugi was nowhere near Ryou, so he couldn't even pass a note. 'Oh well, it can wait. It's not like I'm gonna have a dream before break.'   
  
Sensei Mayoki walked in and began writing on the board. Mayoki-san had the most boring voice in Japan really slow and droning, and the room was really warm and stuffy. "Okay class, today we are going to introduce you to differentiation. It's not very exciting, but it's on your test."  
  
Yugi let out a yawn, and took out some paper and a pen. Neatly writing the date and title he sat back to listen to his teacher.   
  
"So it becomes x² then you just times it by the power and that is the first step. Easy, right? Now let me introduce you to the symbol for gradient; dy by dx-"  
  
A note landed on Yugi's desk, smoothing it out he noticed the misspelt words and messy handwriting and identified it as Jou's.  
  
How borin' is dis lesson? What da heck is dy by dx? I'm gonna need your help later bud, specially if we get homework, if you know what I mean.  
  
'He expects me to let him cheat off of me. Fine. Whatever. Guess I better pay attention then...' Across the class even Kaiba was struggling with the concepts of differentiation.  
  
Noticing this Yugi gave up. 'If Kaiba doesn't even get it how the hell am I meant to?' He put his head on the desk and turned to stare out of the window, it was times like this he really missed Yami. If he was bored in class he would just start a coversation with the ex-pharoah through their mind-link, or even retreat to his soulroom and see Yami in person. The warm room was making his eyes feel really heavy...  
  
Suddenly the colours and warmth of the classroom faded away, replaced with a cold, dark, dreary room.   
  
~*~To be Continued~*~  
  
This chapter was originally gonna be a lot longer, I was going to do the next dream in it. But then I figured it would be best to keep the dreams and real life separate. But I don't know.  
  
Please review, just press the button! 


	3. Or Am I Only dreaming?

Ooooh! Reviewness! *Brief dancing interlude* Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! I know people reviewed last chapter but I already had the second chapter typed so I didn't thank you...but I'm thanking you now!   
  
rox-the-chaotic-one: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
JadedKatrina: Yes, Final Fantasy 10 is a great game, and maybe Kaiba will make an appearance, I really don't know yet ^___^;;  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Thank you very much for the review, and here's the next chapter!  
  
YamiNShadowsGirl: Yami's in this chapter, but you don't really get to see much of him. But you will really soon!  
  
Evil Vampire Lady: Here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Haku Ishatar: Too lazy to sign in! I know how you feel and I'll forgive you because I like your stories! (Update soon!)  
  
Midnights' Yami: I am really glad you like this, thanks for the reviews and for putting me on your fave list (you're on mine!) And here's the new chapter!  
  
Once again thanks to everyone who took the time to review, this chapter is for all of you! (Especially because you were all so nice in your reviews!)  
  
This chapter in is the third person POV again.  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and was instantly greeted to the sight of a dirty grey room. He sat up, now fully awake, and felt a sharp pain in his right arm.  
  
"Stay still aibou. You lost a lot of blood" Yugi stared at his arm, there was a bandage that had been hastily wrapped around his arm that was stained with blood.  
  
"It was the best I could do, they don't have many doctors here, they just gave me some bandages." Yugi stared up at his Yami. "What happened?"  
  
"We tried to escape, again. We failed, again. You got hurt and you've been unconscious ever since." Yami smiled. "At least you had a decent nights sleep, have a good dream?"  
  
"Dream...? Yeah. The same one, as before. I told you, remember?" "Oh, yeah, you're a student, right? At Domino High was it?" Yugi nodded then began to lean back against the wall.  
  
'A dream? But it seemed so real. I didn't get to speak to Ryou or Bakura...maybe next time...'  
  
"Yami, do you have another plan? To escape?" Yami fell silent. "Oh. We'll think of something, I know we will."   
  
Suddenly the door opened revealing one of the guards. When he spoke his voice was slightly muffled. "Oui, suja! Dra Sycdan fyhd'c du caa oui." He had pointed at Yami, but Yami made no attempts to move.  
  
"Huf, SUJA!" /What does he want?/ //I don't know//  
  
"He said move, the master want's to see you. If you go he'll leave the small one alone." The two boys turned towards the open door, the guard just stayed staring at Yami, as if he hadn't noticed anything, a boy was leaning against the doorway.  
  
//Stay here// /But it might be dangerous-/ //Hai, exactly the reason I don't want you to go// Yami nodded to the guard and followed him out, smiling briefly to the boy in the doorway.  
  
As soon as they were gone the boy turned his attention to Yugi. "Hey Yugi." Yugi looked at him. For some reason he couldn't make out the boy's features, he was wearing a hood, but that wouldn't explain it...maybe shadow magic?  
  
"You seem familiar, who are you?" The boy just laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant laugh, more like a sneer. Yugi shuddered. "Who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. For now I'm here to help you." Yugi shifted under the taller boy's gaze. For some reason he recognised this boy, but from where?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a guard opening the window on his door. He seemed to be checking for something - or someone. But he just frowned and shut the window again.  
  
"Huh? Why didn't he come in and get you? Are you on their side?" The boy just sneered again. "I thought I told you. I'm on your side for now." Yugi didn't like the way the other boy emphasised the 'for now' part.  
  
"Can they see you?" The boy sighed. "No." 'Finally a straight answer.'  
  
The boy suddenly looked up, as if hearing something, then nodded. Yugi looked curiously at him but the boy said nothing. "It's time to return." Yugi sat up, causing the wound in his arm to become apparent.  
  
"Return, where?" "You'll see." Suddenly the room began to spin, and he could here the faint sound of his best friend Jounouchi. "Yug! Wake up pal!"  
  
"Yami..."  
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~  
  
Okay, yeah short chapter, but at least it's an update, right? Oh well. I have a good idea of where this fic is going! Which is unusual since I am never this organised over anything ^___^;;  
  
Please review, reviews make me happy! And make me want to update faster! 


	4. Sweet Dreams

I'm really happy! England just won the Rugby World Cup against Australia! Sorry Australia, I have nothing against you and you put up a really good fight (Johnny Wilkinson scored in the last minute - only 30 seconds to go) and played really well. That was a great game to watch. I know I'm a girl but girls like rugby, lots of shirts get ripped! ^___~ And Johnny isn't too bad to look at!  
  
Anyway, I'm so happy I decided to update this story! England just needs to win a few more things and then maybe I'll finish it!  
  
I'm very hyper - I've been drinking beer, and it's only 10am, and I feel really sick so I've had medicine. If anything seems weird just correct me. I'm not really thinking straight.  
  
Review replies:  
  
JadedKatrina: I am so sorry for the cliffy, you're not gonna like me by the end of this chapter. (There may be another one) I hate cliff-hangers so I know what you're going through, but it keeps readers interested!   
  
As for your guess, the hooded figure is tall...your guess is tall. And smirks a lot. Could it be? I don't know! Thanks for the review!  
  
Midnights' Yami: As for the chocolate, well I tried to stuff a bar through my disk drive and it kinda got stuck ^___^;; The computer technician came in and told me that apparently you can't send chocolate through a computer, so here some virtual chocolate! *Gives Midnights' Yami virtual chocolate* It's healthier...  
  
And just checking Haku Ishatar reviewed too! *Hugs Haku Ishatar* I just reviewed your story earlier!  
  
Haku Ishatar: Yes, Final Fantasy 10 rocks! I'm playing it for the second time round and now I have all of the hidden Aeons, I'm so happy! *Hugs Anima, Anima looks pissed. Oops.* Anyway I'm glad you like my fic, I love yours! I'll update soon if you do!  
  
To everyone who reviewed thankyou, it's really nice when you get an email saying you have a review!   
  
I haven't been doing the disclaimer every chapter, I forget! Well it's not like you really think I own it or something, right? What, you did? In that case...I don't. If did I'd probably just ruin it! I'll just let Kazuki Takahashi keep it. God bless him for creating such a great thing!  
  
Anyway, enough talking, onto the next chapter!  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Yugi shot up, not knowing where he was. "Yugi, you're okay!" Yugi's eyes darted around trying to focus. "Where is he?" Jou also looked around. "Where is who?"  
  
Yugi's eyes finally rested on his best friend. "Jounouchi? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming again?" Jou put a hand to his small friends forehead. "Yug, you just woke up. You were dreaming. But this is real now."  
  
Yugi slowly shook his head. "But Yami said-" "Yami? Who's Yami?" Yugi looked up sharply. "What? You've forgotten him already? He's only been gone a month!" "Lie down, Yugi. I think you're ill, I'll go get the nurse."  
  
Jou walked off as Yugi took in the surroundings. Somehow he had been moved from the classroom to the Nurses office. He stared at the wall as thoughts drifted through his mind.  
  
'This is getting weird. Am I dreaming now? Or am I awake. I think I'm awake. I feel awake.'   
  
Jou returned, looking a little nervous. "So, Yugi. Are you feeling okay now?" Yugi smiled sweetly. "Yes. I think I was a bit shaken up from the dream I just had." Jou nodded and sat on the bed. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, I've been having these dreams lately. Yami, this boy, is in them, and he tells me that this is a dream, and that when I'm sleeping I'm awake." Jou stared at him. "What?" Yugi sighed. "He says that this is a dream, and that I belong there with him-" "In your dream?" "Right!"  
  
The nurse had been listening the whole time, and now spoke up. "Yugi, have you ever considered therapy? You're not dreaming. This is real, your dreams are just getting a little out of hand. Maybe you should see a doctor he could prescribe you some medication to help with these delusions-"  
  
"They're not delusions! I'm not crazy! Jou, how can you not remember Yami? He was one of your best friends!" Jou smiled sadly and turned to the nurse. "I'm sorry Jou, but you're going to have to return to class. I'm going to phone his Grandfather."  
  
Jou took one last look at his friend and nodded leaving for maths. Yugi sat back, his head spinning. "I'll go call your grandfather." Yugi nodded as the nurse left.  
  
'So, when I'm with Yami it's a dream, and right now is reality. That makes sense.' Yugi smiled, happy that he had worked everything out. He went to get up but felt a sharp pain in his arm. Looking down the upper part of his right sleeve was wet with blood.   
  
'Nani? But I got shot in my dream. How can I be injured here? What's going on? I need to speak with Ryou and Bakura. Maybe they know?'  
  
Yugi left the nurses office, the nurse still hadn't returned. He walked outside to where his friends usually ate lunch. They were all there and very surprised to see him after what Jou had told them.  
  
"Hey, bud, shouldn't you be lying down?" "No, Honda, but thanks anyway. Ryou, can I speak to you?" Ryou looked around, "Um, sure. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Yugi nodded and the two walked over to a bench.  
  
"Something wrong, Yugi?" "Well, yeah. Ryou, do you remember Yami?" Ryou suddenly had a glazed over look, as if he was conversing with his Yami, Bakura. "Yami, Jou told me about him. Gomen, but I don't know anyone of that name."  
  
Yugi just stared, shocked. "What? But, your Yami, Bakura? Does he remember?" Ryou looked confused then worried. "Yugi, what's a Yami? Bakura is my last name." Yugi shook his head.   
  
"No, Bakura, from the millennium ring. Your item. Remember? I have the millennium puzzle. Bakura wanted my item and he used to want to kill me for it. He used to control you. But then my Yami stopped him. And then Yami went away."  
  
"Yugi, Maybe you should go lie down." "No, Ryou. I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me!" At this point Anzu chose to come over. "Yugi, Why don't we take you back to the nurse?"  
  
"Anzu! You remember Yami, right? You always wanted to date him? He looked just like me only a little taller, and his eyes were red. You loved him." Anzu looked thoughtful "Um, you mean Takahito? I used to have a crush on him. I guess he kinda looked like you, only a lot taller."  
  
"No! Not Takahito, Yami! He was...he...oh never mind." Realising that he was getting nowhere fast he ran from the school yard despite his friends calling to him. He just needed to get away from them, he needed some time alone.   
  
Unknown to Yugi, he was being watched very closely by a figure in a long dark coat.   
  
Running for what seemed like hours Yugi stopped in a secluded area in the park. Trees all around him, this was where he came to escape from reality before he had friends. Before he had Yami.  
  
Tears fell down his pale cheeks as he looked into the water. 'Why don't they remember him? Why? His Soulroom!'  
  
Yugi had tried on several occasions to reach Yami through their mindlink, but had never tried to visit his soulroom. Concentrating, Yugi tried to enter his mind. But nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.  
  
'But if I can't enter my mind, does that mean I don't have a soulroom. That it's just made up?' "I think I'm going crazy!" Looking up into the sky he noticed that it was getting dark, and was starting to rain.  
  
"No little Yugi. You aren't going crazy. All will be revealed soon." Yugi turned. There was the tall boy, his features still hidden by the hood of the long coat. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The boy just smirked.  
  
"We have met." Yugi definitely felt as though he had met this person before, but where? "How did you get from my dream to here?" Again the boy smirked. "How are you sure that this isn't the dream?"  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to speak but the tall boy wasn't finished. "Yami needs you. Go to him." "But how? I don't seem to have control over when I go there."  
  
"All you have to do is dream. Or wake up. The decision is yours." With that said the boy turned and walked off, vanishing into thin air.  
  
"No, wait! What do you mean? How can I choose whether to wake up or go to sleep?" Thoroughly confused Yugi collapsed onto the floor. The rain fell heavily around him.   
  
'Do I wake up, or do I sleep? Does it make a difference? Yami needs me, I have to do something.' With that Yugi fell unconscious.   
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~  
  
*Cough* Yeah. Okay, that was a cliffy. Actually, there was a lot of information in this chapter, it just doesn't make much sense at the moment. Is Yugi dreaming? Is Yugi awake? I'm sorry, I'll update soon, I promise! Reviews always encourage me to update, even if you're just annoyed and want to yell at me for the cliffy ^__^;;  
  
Just press the purple button where it says review, and I will reveal what's happening! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing, but if you need anything cleared up, either review it or e-mail me. (E-mail address on bio page) 


	5. It's Just A Dream

I know that I should be updating my other fics, but I just got another flame. Oh well. This is one my favourite fics so if this gets flamed, well...I don't know...please don't flame it.   
  
Nothing will dampen my mood! My YGO Japanese DVD's (including the movie) are on their way! I never thought I would get them, but YAY! And I'm really sick. I had triple Biology and I had to do a presentation and I had a fever. Not good.   
  
So be thankful I am updating and not going to bed like I want to! Anyway, to the nice people who reviewed THANKYOU! I love reviews! They make me so happy!  
  
Anyway review replies:  
  
JadedKatrina: See my new keyboard is working fine! I can update! I am loving your story, please update it soon!  
  
Yamishadowcat22: You will soon find out why Ryou and everyone has 'forgotten' Yami. And the stranger will soon be identified!   
  
Blackcat46: Thank you! I tried for ages to think up an original plot for my first chapter fic...and this was the result!  
  
shadow star: New chapter is here! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dia Starheart Motou: Thank you for your lovely review! I will reveal which is reality, but that's the key part of this fic, so I have to find a way to make it really good! I don't even know which is reality yet! I have a good idea which I'm gonna choose.  
  
MysticDreamer673: Thankyou for the really nice review! It really made me happy! *Hugs MysticDreamer673* Here's the new chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Thankyou to everyone who read/reviewed. I'm glad to know that other people like this!  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them again but still could see nothing. "Yami? Are you here?" He heard a noise from the corner of the room. Then the door opened and something was thrown into the room. The door slammed shut and locked automatically.  
  
Yugi sat shaking, and not just from the cold. Whatever had just been thrown into the room was moving. He could hear slight sounds coming from the floor. Yugi curled up into a ball on his bed, through the darkness he could hear breathing.  
  
"H-hello? Is anybody there?" Suddenly the movements ceased. Yugi got up from his seat on the bed and walked over to where he guessed the sounds had come from. "Are you okay?" Yugi held his hand out, searching through the darkness.  
  
Something grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him roughly to the floor. "Aaah! Help! YAMI!" "Shhh. Do you want the guards to hear you?" Yugi stopped yelling immediately. Whoever this was it wasn't Yami. The voice had sounded male, and harsh.   
  
"If you stop yelling I'll let go, okay?" Yugi nodded and whispered "yes". "Good." The boy let go. "W-who are you?" The boy laughed. "Who am I? Does it really matter? I'm stuck here now. Whoever I was I'm not now." The voice held sorrow and pain.  
  
"Oh. Well, I mean do you have a name? What do I call you?" The room was silent for a moment. "I don't remember very well. I used to be called Aibou, I think." "Aibou? That means partner, right?" Again silence. "I really don't know."  
  
"I used to have several names, things that people called me. Especially one boy, we were very close." Yugi sat on his bed again. He had nothing else to do, he might as well talk to this boy until Yami came.  
  
"So, what's your name?" "Yugi, I'm here with Yami. He protects me." The boy gasped. "That's what I used to be called by my friend!" Yugi sat forward. "You used to be called Yami?" In the darkness the boy was smiling, glad that he had remembered.   
  
"Yes, I was called Yami. I remember now!! Yugi felt his stomach flip. "Do, do you remember me? Yami, do you remember Yugi?" Another silence. "I remember a Yugi, yes. But not very well. Were we close?"  
  
Yugi had tears trailing down his face. 'Yami, he doesn't remember me! What the hell did those guards do to him?' "Yes, Yami. We were very close. I was your best friend!"  
  
"The boy suddenly felt very guilty. He could hear the boy crying because he couldn't remember. "I am sorry, Yugi. But whatever the guards did to me, now I can't remember much. I don't mean to cause you pain..."  
  
Yugi wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his prison uniform jacket. Whenever he woke up here he always wore ripped, dirty trousers and sweater.  
  
"It's...it's okay. It's not your fault. I will help you remember again, Yami. But we have to get out of here!" "I agree on that. The guards have been less-than-nice to me." Yugi nodded as the door swung open.  
  
The lights flipped on and another boy was thrown into the room. This time however as the lights were on Yugi could see who it was. "Yami? But if you're there, who's..."   
  
Yami, confused, followed Yugi's gaze to the boy sitting in the middle of the floor wearing the same as them. He smiled up at them. His long, unkept blonde hair in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura?!" Yugi was shocked, what was he doing here? "Yes! That was my name! I was Yami Bakura!"  
  
~*~To be Continued~*~  
  
Short chapter, I would have written more, but this seemed like a convenient place to stop ^___^ Yeah, another cliffy, but it makes the fic more interesting, ne?  
  
Please review and hopefully I can get the next chapter up faster! 


	6. Of Dreams And Nightmares

Yeah, that was a pretty nasty place to leave it ^___^U Well, I have today off school, and instead off doing some much-needed homework I'm going to update this for all of my lovely reviewers!  
  
Review replies:   
  
MysticDreamer673: Sorry for the cliff-hangers, but they're fun! I'm glad you like my story, thankyou for you reviews!  
  
Katya Motou: I'm so glad you like my fic! Here's the new chapter, hope you like!  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Thankyou for another lovely review! Thankyou for being such a great reviewer and I'm really glad you like my stories! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Dia Starheart Motou: Okay, I think the guards are dead now. ^___^U Thanks for pointing out that Bakura's hair is white, I always thought it was but in a few fics I've read it says blonde? So I thought maybe I just couldn't see right? I will use white from now on!  
  
I am still awaiting my Japanese YGO DVD's, it's been 4 DAYS! If I lived In America I bet they'd be here by now, but no, I live in England. Why can't shops sell them? I wish I could just walk into HMV and buy all the Japanese anime DVD's I want...  
  
I am going to apologise now to people who love (yami) Bakura, I like him, he is a really great character. But, um...it fit in with the storyline ^___^U Just read to find out what I mean, please don't flame saying how you love Bakura and that I'm really mean!  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Bakura just sat on a bed, attempting to remember anything. Yugi was on the other bed, trying to get an unresponsive Yami to talk to him about where he had gone.  
  
The sound of steel boots on the metal walkway outside their cell could be heard as a guard approached their room. The door was thrown open and a masked guard marched in and grabbed Bakura roughly by the arm.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" Bakura attempted to struggle but another guard entered and smacked him around the face. "Lusa fedr ic." "I'm not going anywhere!" The second guard took out his gun and aimed at Bakura's head. "Oui femm lusa huf."  
  
"NO! NEVER!" The first guard shrugged and let go of the white haired boy, forcing him to the ground. Then stepped back as his partner fired several shots. "Dryd fyc ayco." The first guard dragged Bakura out of the room as the second locked the door behind them.   
  
Yugi and Yami just sat, shocked. Blood had splatter on their already-ruined sweaters. Yugi had gone very pale, and Yami just stared at the empty cartridges now littering the floor.  
  
"W-what did they want?" "I think they were going to do more experiments on him." Yugi gasped. "They do experiments?" Yami nodded, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Yami? Is that where they took you?" Yami looked sadly at the bullets. "Yami I'm so sorry, why did they take you? Why not me?" Yami looked up. "They're not going to take you. I'll make sure, hikari. You don't deserve to go through that. I'm going to get us out of here. I promise."  
  
Yugi smiled. At times like this he knew that this had to be real. Jou and Ryou were a dream, and he lived here, with Yami. But he couldn't help that nagging feeling that maybe he was wrong...  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" "Hai, I'm fine. I should be worried about you! What kind of experiments did they do?" Yami looked down. "I'd rather not talk about it right now." Yugi nodded, climbed off the bed and began picking up the bullets.  
  
Yami laid down on the bed and began drifting off. Finished with the bullets Yugi put them in a corner, out of the way. He hated it when everything was untidy. Turning around he smiled to see that Yami was sleeping peacefully.   
  
'Wish I could sleep, but everytime I try to I just wake up! I'm so tired. I just want to sleep and not dream. Just for once...'  
  
"You can soon." He turned to the doorway where a dark figure was standing. It was the same boy as before, and again he was wearing a dark hood which concealed his features.  
  
Yugi couldn't have cared less, "Who are you? Answer me! I'm getting sick of dreaming, or sleeping, or whatever! I just want my life back, whichever one it is! And I know that you can help me. Can't you?"  
  
The boy smirked. "Hai, I can help. But it is you that must go through with it." "With what?" The boy walked towards Yugi.  
  
"You have tasted both worlds, in one you lead a happy care-free life as a teenager. You have lots of friends, a loving family. Then there's your other life. A dirty, prison, the threat of death hangs in the air everyday. You see people dying all around you. But you have your Yami."  
  
"Even though I hate this place, I can't just leave Yami!" "That is your choice. You can no longer stay in both worlds, soon the time will come when you must choose your destiny."  
  
"You mean choose to where I wake up?" "Hai, and there you will stay. Your memories of the other world will be erased." "But which one is reality? What if I choose wrong?"  
  
The tall boy laughed. "Yugi, have you not learned by now? I thought you were smarter than that. They are both real, you just got mixed up between them. You occupy both worlds."  
  
"But which one did I start out in? I know that I wasn't always from both?" "That I cannot say. True you came from one of them, but now you are getting the choice of which you would like to stay in."  
  
"Soon the time will come for you to choose." Yugi saw the walls of the cell dissolve and the trees of the forest from the otherworld where he had gone to sleep came into view.   
  
"I will be the one to whom you give your final answer." "But who are you?" Yugi looked up to see a tree. The boy long gone.  
  
~*~To be Continued~*~  
  
Now before you hit the review button saying how mean I am for kiiling Bakura, stop. Who say's he's dead? He just got shot several times and dragged off. The guards wanted to see him for something.  
  
That wasn't too bad a cliffy was it? Sorry, but I have to leave it somewhere, and cliffhangers make you want to know what's going to happen that much more! ^___^  
  
Al Bhed translations:  
  
Lusa fedr ic - Come with us  
  
Oui femm lusa huf - You will come now  
  
Dryd fyc ayco - That was easy.  
  
I know exactly where I'm going and now that I have no other on-going fics I can spend my time on this!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! 


	7. When Dreams And Reality Merge As One

A new chapter!!! Go me! This was quite fast, ne? Probably because I have no other on going fics and I haven't had an idea for a new one yet. Well I have but I just haven't got around to making them more than ideas...U__U  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I really love them! They make me want to update faster when I leave you with nasty cliffhangers.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Yamishadowcat22: He doesn't make the decision yet...gomen nasai! It will probably be made in the last or second to last chapter, which isn't for a while yet. At least I hope not, I like writing this fic! Thankyou for another great review!   
  
MysticDreamer673: Again, Yugi doesn't choose just yet, but thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Unica the Black Raven: I do write shonen-ai too, but this isn't a romance fic. Yugi and Yami are just really close friends. Sorry! I like both, you see, so I write both. I'm glad you like it, and yeah it's pretty cool to live in England. I have a VERY British accent. It sounds a bit posh, but I'm not! Thanks for the review, here's the new chapter!  
  
Dia Starheart Motou: Okay, NOW they're dead. No, wait, did I just see that squashed guard flinch? I hope this is a fast enough update for you, hope you like! ^___^  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad to know that people are enjoying it! Anyway, new chapter! Hopefully the next one will come soon...  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Yugi looked around again, but the boy had vanished. "Where do you go?" "Hey! Yugi!" Yugi turned to see his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya running towards him. For some reason the blonde was wet, and looked worried.  
  
"There ya are! We've bin worried about ya!" "Worried? Why?" Jou sighed and walked over to where Yugi was laying. "It's raining." "Yes, Yugi. It's been raining for about an hour now. Have you been out here the whole time?"  
  
As if in response Yugi sneezed. "Come on, lets get ya home. Gramps has been worried sick." Yugi nodded and managed to get to his feet before collapsing. Jou sighed again and lifted the smaller boy onto his back and carried him to the Kame Game Shop.  
  
"Yugi!" 4 different people called his name as Jou and Yugi entered through the door, Yugi still on Jou's back. "Where were you Yugi? You shouldn't have taken off like that." "Gomen, Anzu. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
  
Jou lay Yugi on he couch and then went to go and find some dry clothes for him to change into. "Where have you been, Yugi?" "I was in the park, I fell asleep." 'Or woke up...'  
  
"How can you fall asleep in the park? It can't be that comfortable." "I was really tired." To prove his point Yugi yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Anzu and Honda got the message and left promising to return tomorrow.  
  
"Did the Nurse phone you?" "Hai. She thought it would be best if you stayed off school for a while, she thinks you are stressed out and are suffering lack of sleep." "Of course I'm suffering lack of sleep! Each time I try to go to sleep I just wake up!"   
  
"Did I miss something?" A now dry Jou appeared holding a fresh set of clothes for Yugi. "Yugi, change into these before you catch a cold, ne?" Sighing Yugi got up from the couch and took the offered clothes.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Yugi? I'll drop by after school." Yugi nodded and walked up to his bedroom. 'At least now I have a whole day to think about what I'm going to do.'  
  
Yugi's Jii-chan watched Yugi walk up the stairs sadly. He wanted to help Yugi, all of his friends did too. But they just didn't know how, and it seemed like they're running out of time...  
  
Yugi lay on his bed thinking. He had two choices, stay here or stay with Yami. And he wasn't about o leave Yami all alone in that awful place. But part of him wanted to keep this life, to not have to worry about guards shooting you, just to hang out with his friends.  
  
Tears formed in his eyes, even if he chose to stay here, he would never be able to forget about Yami, never. No matter what the tall boy said nothing could erase the thought that Yami could be dying at the hands of the guards at this very moment...  
  
Tears now streamed down his face as he rolled over he caught sight of the photo of him and Yami in the park. Leaning over he grabbed it, smiling, but the smile was wiped as he looked at the picture. The figure in the background which he hadn't been able to make out before was clearer now.  
  
The figure was leaning next to a tree looking straight out at the camera. The figure had piercing blue eyes which seemed to be able to see into your very soul. Yugi knew that this was the hooded boy to whom he must give his final answer.  
  
Yugi sat shocked as the background image in the photo changed. Instead of a bright sunny day in the park, the dark, damp room of the cell could be seen. And Yami didn't look as happy anymore. In fact the way he was holding Yugi now was almost protective.  
  
But the figure in the background was still the same. He still gazed out, still smirked. And now Yugi knew who he was. They had indeed met before.  
  
Yugi threw the picture at the wall, unable to bear the memories of the awful cell. The glass shattered and the picture fell to the floor, laying amidst the shards. Yugi got up and ran downstairs. He threw open the front door and ran down the street calling for Jou.  
  
Jou hadn't gotten very far, a block or two, and so he saw Yugi running and stopped. Yugi approached Jou, rain pouring around them. "Er, Yugi? Do you want to talk? Lets go find somewhere out of the rain-" "Iie, Jou. Onegai, tell me. Where is he?" "I knew you'd want to ask this. You don't remember? After Battle City, his mind got taken to the Shadow Realm, he died. We buried his body, remember?" Yugi fell to his knees on the wet pavement. "Iie, it can't be..."  
  
"...Kaiba's...dead?"   
  
~*~To be Continued~*~  
  
Okay, that was cliffy, yeah. ^___^ Gomen! But I just wanted to reveal some information as this story seems a bit slow for my liking...  
  
Please review, I really appreciate it! 


	8. A Dream Inside A Dream Part I

I'm so sorry for yet another cliff-hanger, please don't hurt me! I felt that I really had to update because I want to know what's going to happen too!  
  
I know that I have now started two other new fics, but this is the most important one, I love this! I have no idea how long it's going to be but I still have a couple of ideas for it yet.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Unica the Black Raven: Yep, I love Yugi/Yami too. It's kawaii! But I also like straight pairings so I do both. I am really glad you like my fic, and don't feel too bad about picking up British accents, I think they're cool! I love mine! *Hugs accent*   
  
MysticDreamer673: Yeah, I killed Kaiba! Well, I didn't...someone did...I'll shut up now. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the next chapter as much!  
  
Mimiheart: As I've said, I'm so sorry for the cliff-hangers, but I try to update frequently so they're not as bad...I know it doesn't compensate. But thank you taking the time to read my stuff! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Thank you for another lovely review, I hope you like this chapter, it will explain a bit about what happened to Kaiba after Battle City.   
  
Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, they make me happy and that makes me want to continue!   
  
I know that what happens to Kaiba doesn't really happen, I do know what happens but it doesn't fit with my story! So I have completely rewritten the end of the Battle City series to suit me! ^___^   
  
Please leave a review!  
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
"Onegai, tell me. Where is he?" "I knew you'd want to ask this. You don't remember? After Battle City, his mind got taken to the Shadow Realm, he died. We buried his body, remember?" Yugi fell to his knees on the wet pavement. "Iie, it can't be..." "...Kaiba's...dead?"   
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was still kneeling on the pavement, the rain still fell heavily around him. But he couldn't care less. Startling Jou, Yugi got up and ran off, Jou called to him but realised it was futile and wandered off home.  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could, he slipped over twice on the wet surface but just got up and continued. He didn't stop running until he came to the Domino cemetery. He stopped running and pushed open the iron gate.  
  
Walking around he glanced briefly at all of the tombstones until he found the one he was looking for. Seto Kaiba. In disbelief Yugi stumbled towards the grave, his eyes never leaving the engraving.  
  
'That's it...I'm going mad. I've been seeing Kaiba each time I wake up, but he's dead...so how can I?'   
  
Yugi sat on the wet grass, nobody else was about. He looked up at the engraving to see that Kaiba had dies on November 6th 2003 - the day of the Battle City finals. Against Yami and Kaiba.  
  
Yugi tried to remember what had happened. Laying back on the wet grass he closed his eyes and could picture the scene...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Make your move, Yugi, for I will emerge victorious and strip you of your title and your two Egyptian God cards!" Yugi smirked. "I think not, Kaiba. For you see the card that I play has a very special ability. It allows me to call forth any number of Monsters I want from the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Kaiba paled...he hated the Shadow Realm. As Yugi called the Shadow Monsters they entered the Shadow Realm. Marik was in the crowd, and used his powers to Mind Crush Kaiba.  
  
"No! Niichan!" Mokuba rushed forwards but it was too late, his brothers soul had been ripped from his body and was dispersed in the Shadow Realm forever. Mokuba cried, so did Anzu.  
  
Marik attempted to steal Seto's Egyptian God card, but Rishid had woken up and was able to get Marik under control. But Marik couldn't bring Kaiba back. Nothing could.   
  
He was gone.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'But he's not gone. I've seen him...he seemed so real. I can't have just imagined everything that's happened, right?'  
  
"Of course you haven't imagined me. Where did you think I would go? After my soul was banished to the Shadow Realm I had to go somewhere." Yugi nodded, half understanding. "So, are you really here?"  
  
"Hai, baka. I'm here. And I've come for your answer." Yugi gasped. "So soon? But I haven't chosen yet!" Kaiba smirked. "Think I care?"  
  
"So since you died here, does this mean I came from here too?" "I don't think you're remembering everything, Yugi. Think carefully." Yugi tried to remember, but the image of Kaiba and himself in the duel was all he knew.  
  
"Maybe you're in the wrong setting, let me take you back to Yami, then I'll ask you again how I died.  
  
'What does he mean I'm not remembering right? That's how he died. I was there, I know! I have nothing to lose by going with him though.'  
  
Yugi relented and soon the world was spinning and the dark cell was visible again.  
  
"I hate this place..."  
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~  
  
The next chapter will also have a flashback in it, a different variation! I'm sorry for another cliffy, really I am. I know you don't believe me.  
  
Please review!  
  
~Ja ne! 


	9. A Dream Inside A Dream Part II

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but, well, I just haven't!   
  
Review replies:  
  
YamiShadowcat22: There are two ways that Kaiba died, the one last chapter and the one this chapter, it just depends on which dimension Yugi is in. Here's the new chapter, hope you like!   
  
Mimiheart: No, really, I _am_ sorry, I'm glad that you like it! And yeah, I do cliffhangers so that people will review because I've left them hanging! Hey, it's a way to get them!   
  
Tadashi: Hmm, actually, no. Yugi's not dead...just Kaiba! It's not like Final Fantasy 10 where virtually everyone in the game turns out to be dead. He's just living in two separate dimensions and has to choose between them. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviews, I really do appreciate it. If there's something wrong or that I can improve please tell me, it really does help!  
  
Okay another flashback in this chapter, it's from the first chapter and shows how Kaiba died.   
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Yami was sitting on one of the bunks when Kaiba and Yugi arrived. Kaiba instantly turned to Yugi.  
  
"Now, Yugi, you and your other half can remember what happened here."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yugi POV  
  
This can't be happening, the guards, they're headed right for us! One guard rushed past us and left, down another hallway.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
The guard ran down the hall, he knew that one of the escaped prisoners was down here somewhere. There were three that had escaped, the two that looked similar and the tall one with piercing blue eyes.  
  
Loading his gun with extra ammo he followed what sounded like heavy breathing. Turning the corner he looked around, the goggles he wore had infra-red vision, so he could detect body heat.  
  
Confused as to why he couldn't see the source of the breathing he lowered his weapon turned and was smacked on the head by a metal bar.  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked and grabbed the mans weapon and uniform and ran down the hall to where he knew Yami and Yugi had gone.  
  
Shooting any guards that got in his way he located the two running into a room, realising what the room was he attempted to call to them but spotted a guard so kept quiet.  
  
He ran forwards and began shooting at the guard, but only had a few bullets left, and got no direct hits that would seriously injure the guard.  
  
"Yami, help!"  
  
Yami hadn't quite got the door closed, although his hikari was inside and unaware that Kaiba was just outside.  
  
"Please Yami, help me!"  
  
"No, I have to think of Yugi. There isn't time, more will come."  
  
Yami slammed the door, Kaiba stood shocked as the guard advanced on him. He pointed his gun at the taller boy, and reinforcements could be heard marching down the hallway.  
  
Kaiba just stared at the guard, he knew what was going to happen anyway.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
But to his surprise the guard threw his gun down, instead raising his hand.  
  
"Mind crush!"  
  
Seto felt his soul being ripped from his body, then saw the guard shooting his prone figure. His body was now dead, there was no way he could return to it. So he made his way to the Shadow Realm.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Y-yami? You didn't help him? Why?"  
  
"It would have taken too long, the reinforcements were on their way. We would have been killed too."  
  
"Well you weren't. I was. And now Yugi, it's time for you to choose. Where do you want to stay?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami who looked back, confusion clear on his face.  
  
"What's going on, hikari? Choose what?"  
  
Kaiba looked impatient. He stepped forwards, right up to Yugi.  
  
"Choose, now."  
  
Yugi had tears trailing down his face. He knew which one he had to choose, but was hesitant. He only had the one shot, he would never get a chance to go back.  
  
"I have decided."  
  
Kaiba smiled, a deranged sort of smirk that he had acquired from his imprisonment in the Shadow Realm. Yugi felt tears slide down his cheeks as he smiled to his confused Yami.  
  
"I choose..."  
  
~*~To be Continued~*~  
  
Tell me you didn't see that one coming? I had to end it there didn't I? I am truly sorry, and to make up for it I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now. I know where he's going to choose!  
  
The next chapter will probably be posted Saturday. Tomorrow if I get lots of reviews!  
  
Please review, I really do appreciate each one I get. 


	10. Someday The Dream Will End

I like rain. Really, I love it! Just not when I'm walking out in it. 5 times today I have gotten wet from walking out in the rain. 5. I am now going to stay in my house, dry, and I'm not leaving until I have to tomorrow morning!  
  
Although it is very pretty and soothing to watch and listen to now that I'm inside.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Yana5: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but all is revealed now! Last chapter, hope you like!  
  
MysticDreamer673: I'm really glad you like this story, here's the final chapter!  
  
Mimiheart: Again, sorry for the cliff hanger, and I thank you for not throwing the tomatoes. *Dodges one* I'm glad you like this, here's the last instalment!  
  
I promised an update, and here it is. I have only just finished the last chapter and I'm starting the next!   
  
This is a pretty short chapter, but it is the last U___U please review it, I worked hard on this fic!   
  
~*~Slaying the Dreamer~*~  
  
Yugi smiled sadly at his Yami.  
  
"I choose...to stay here. I could never leave my Yami somewhere like this alone."  
  
"Ah, how touching. But now my job is done. Strange, I would have thought you would have chosen the life of happiness, here you will never smile again."  
  
"I have made up my mind, now what?"  
  
"Well, nothing. You will forget your friends, family, the other life. And I can finally stop simply 'existing'."  
  
Kaiba smirked and began to fade away. When he disappeared Yami turned to his hikari.  
  
"Yugi, what was that? What was Kaiba on about? What other life?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now - I have chosen my destiny and all I can do now is live it."  
  
Yami nodded, half understanding. He walked over to his hikari and gave him a hug.   
  
"Don't worry, one day we'll get out of here, together. We won't have to live like this forever, aibou. I promise. I'll get us out of this."  
  
Yugi nodded, silent tears running down his pale face as he thought of his friends and Grandpa.  
  
'I'll miss them all, but I have Yami now, I couldn't just leave him.'  
  
That night Yugi fell asleep next to Yami, and to his relief, or sadness, had no dream at all. He simply slept.  
  
He awoke to the sound of a guard opening the door, noticing Yami wasn't beside him he looked over to see the guard being beaten by Yami, who had a grin on his face.  
  
"Came on hikari! Ikuyo yo!"  
  
Smiling Yugi stood up and took his Yami's hand and together they ran down the dark hall.   
  
He didn't think once of his friends, or the other life. As he had no recollection of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Jou was pacing around no one had seen or heard from Yugi all day, the small boy had just run off and Jou felt guilty since he was the last one to see him.  
  
"Where could he have gone?"  
  
Ryou, Anzu, Honda and Yugi's Grandpa were all sitting worried, none knew what to say.   
  
When the door opened they all jumped up and rushed to the small boy who appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yugi! You're home!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for acting strange these last few days, I haven't been feeling well at all."  
  
"That's okay, I was worried when you started talking about Yami's and soulrooms!"  
  
"Sorry, Ryou. And gomen for being so much trouble, if it's okay I'd like to go and rest?"  
  
The others agreed, just glad to have Yugi back. Yugi smiled and walked to his room.  
  
'I did it! I can't believe Yugi actually chose to stay there! This is heaven, now I can take his form and live this life!'  
  
'Yugi' walked to his room and jumped onto his bed. He sat up, looking into the mirror. He studied his reflection, gazing into his large, innocent, now very blue, eyes.  
  
'I think I'm going to be happy here...'  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
And that's the end. No, seriously...no more. I'm really sad now, I loved this fic!   
  
And yes, incase you're wondering Seto took Yugi's form in the other dimension, he wasn't really dead, his soul was still intact and I felt mean leaving him in the Shadow Realm! This way everyone's happy!  
  
Well, probably, you never found out if Yugi and Yami made it out...Aren't I mean?   
  
I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it!   
  
So, for the final time I ask you to please review this fic! 


End file.
